


MISSING YOU (그리워하다)

by eternallydaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Onghwang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaehwi/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: The cold wind breezing through his fingers, the solemn quiet night that seems to understand what Minhyun’s about to do, the darkness of the sky and the blankness of stars made him peaceful. He’d trade this feeling for anything in the world.He glanced at the vastness of the water below him before sighing, “Here I go.” Minhyun jumped bravely expecting the harsh current below him but it didn’t happen.Instead, a harsh and painful hand pulled him back by his perfectly ironed sweater, making him stumble at the edge of the cliff.“What the hell are you doing, idiot?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!”





	1. LOSE OR GAIN

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to btob's missing you when this plot just fictated itself in my mind and istg onghwang were doing the scene so i just had to anw i hope u enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Minhyun is tired. That emotionally and physically exhausted kind of tired. He thinks that he might have reached his limit already-- no he is pretty sure that he already did. It’s as if everything he has been holding onto suddenly just gave away and there was nothing left for him to clasp on leaving him empty handed. 

 

All those smiles he persuaded himself to put on to the point that his jaws started hurting, all the times he had to pretend that he’s okay, all the times that no one even noticed and no one even bothered to ask. No one. Not even one person, and he’s tired of it. He’s tired of feeling tired all the time, he’s tired of putting on a facade and acting as if everything is all sunshine and daisies when it’s clearly the opposite. 

 

The wind is breezing through him, the cold wind that seems to relate to him so perfectly. He raised his head to look at the dark blank sky, even the stars are ashamed to see him. But he was at peace. For the first time in years, standing on the edge of a cliff, just a few steps to death, made him feel peaceful and he’d gladly trade this feeling for anything else in the world.

  
  


He glanced at the vastness of the water below him before sighing, “Here I go.” Minhyun jumped bravely expecting the harsh current below him but it didn’t happen.

 

Instead, a harsh and painful hand pulled him back by his perfectly ironed sweater, making him stumble at the edge of the cliff. 

 

“What the hell are you doing, idiot?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!” 

  
  


Completely pushing the pain on his arms and legs that probably consisted of bruises and some gashes, out of his mind, Minhyun glanced at the hunched figure trembling (most likely because of the winter night) and glaring (he doesn't have an idea as to why) at him. Minhyun blinked his eyes in confusion. The stranger took notice of this and leaned down to peer at him using the most frustrated and annoyed look he could muster (which wasn't working on minhyun since the stranger was a freezing red mess).

 

“Are you really trying to kill yourself?” He asked unbelievingly, with his teeth chattering and his cheeks reddening from the chilly winter air.

 

Minhyun licked his lips in an attempt to warm himself. The cold atmosphere just began to invade his senses. The stranger reached out a hand to him but Minhyun just looked at it as if it’s a foreign object and it’s the first time he’s seeing it. The stranger sighed exasperatedly and pulled Minhyun himself since he figured out that the boy was still in a frazzled state and is not in the right mind to communicate with him or anyone just yet.

 

Minhyun stayed quiet, trying to calm his mind running with a million questions. He is confused of what just happened, who is this stranger with him, what is he doing out here at this time of night when the temperature reaches an unbelievingly low number, and did he really just try to jump off a cliff and die?

 

The stranger (Minhyun really has to get his name or something) let him be alone with his mind for a while, just standing in front of him, clearly and patiently observing his reactions. It took a while, just staring at each other. So when Minhyun got distracted because of the dude continuously rubbing his palms together and breathing into it in an attempt to get an ounce of warmth, also rubbing his nose which must have been cold as ice already, and repeatedly licking his lips but still trembling nonetheless, he finally spoke.

 

“What are you even doing here? I mean, it’s already late.” Minhyun started.

 

The stranger sniffed before coughing out puffs of air. “I should be asking you that but since I clearly saw your purpose here, never mind. I was just out for some air.”

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, “At one in the morning? Really?”

 

The stranger frowned at him, wriggling his whole body in the process to warm himself. “Yes, at one in the cold freezing morning because it helps me think. Stop asking me, you don’t see me interrogating you, do you?”

 

His sarcasm amuses Minhyun for some reason and he can’t help his lips curling upwards a little bit, momentarily forgetting about the situation he’s been in. He tapped the pocket of his jacket, remembering that he brought two hot packs with him. He grabbed the two and handed them to the still trembling man in front of him. “If you really planned on walking dead in the dawn, you should have brought something to warm you up. I can hear your teeth chattering in the night.”

 

The stranger (seriously Minhyun really has to get a name) scoffed at him, “For your information, um-”

 

There it is. “Minhyun. I’m Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun easily supplied his name, answering the stranger’s questioning tone.

 

“Again, for your information Minhyun-ssi, I brought hot packs with me. I might have lost them somewhere I’ve sat on, I can’t remember.” He reached out a hand. “I’m Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo.”

 

Minhyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “What? I’m sorry? Hong?”

 

Seongwoo sighed, as if already expecting the question from Minhyun. “It’s Ong.”

 

Minhyun tilted his head, “Gong?”

 

To this, Seongwoo’s nostrils flared. “I swear Hwang Minhyun-ssi, if you make me repeat my surname one more time I might just push you off of that cliff myself.”

 

Minhyun let the ghost of a smile show on his face. “I heard you the very first time, Ong Seongwoo-ssi. It’s just your surname is the first I have ever heard of so I just asked to confirm. I almost died, can you at least be kinder?”

 

Seongwoo suddenly turned serious, staring Minhyun down with the most determined look on his face. “I’m not just going to appear in your life to dictate you of your life choices, Hwang Minhyun-ssi but I just want to tell you that trying to kill yourself isn’t the solution to your problems.”

 

Minhyun looked down at his feet. He doesn't like talking to others about his problems or the things going on his mind. He doesn’t like bothering and burdening others even more so he bottles all of it up, but for some point he can’t even decipher, this Ong guy creeps into him like a fire slowly enveloping his ice cold being, urging him on. “I know- but I just- It’s hard, it has always been and I just- I can’t help it anymore so I- I don’t know, I just-”

 

Seongwoo suddenly held a finger in front of his face indignantly, signalling him to stop talking. “I know. I know it’s hard and you must have felt that you’re being suffocated, that there’s no other solution anymore but to just end it. You must have felt really hopeless and you want to end this pain you’ve been into for a while. But that isn’t the solution Minhyun-ssi. Okay? Let’s discover reasons together why life is worth living. What do you say?”

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what factor, maybe it’s because he’s freezing his ass off and he thinks his fingers and toes might fall off any second, or maybe the assuring smile and promising eyes that Seongwoo shows, that made him nod his head. 

 

That striking smile just burst into a blinding one and Minhyun resisted the urge to cover his eyes because of how bright it is. Seongwoo clasped their hands together. “Nice to meet you Minhyun-ssi. Oh we have to drop formalities now that we have settled everything.”

 

“Already?” They just met, right? Isn’t it too soon?

 

Seongwoo nodded his head fervently. “Of course! I’m Ong Seongwoo and I’m a 95 liner!”

 

Minhyun widened his eyes, “What? I’m a 95 liner too!”

 

The odds of meeting a friend, really. This night is turning even more surprising than Minhyun has expected.

 

“This is a serious matter, my friend.” Seongwoo clasped his shoulders dramatically. “In the count of three, we both say what month we are born in. okay?”

 

Minhyun nodded.

 

“1,”

 

“2,”

 

“3!”

 

“August!”

 

“August!”

 

They both groaned. 

 

Seongwoo shook his head, “Well, this is surprising. Please don’t tell me the date, I’m just going to be anxious, I don’t want to be the younger one-”

 

“I’m August 9th.”

 

Seongwoo lifted his head in a flash, glaring at him and his face contorting into disappointment. “Ugh. I’m August 25th.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t know why Seongwoo is bothered by this, really, because he doesn’t even mind.

 

“Well, we couldn’t do anything about that. This day marks our first day of friendship!” 

 

Minhyun stared at the man grinning lopsidedly in front of him. This night should be the last day of Minhyun’s existence, he should probably dead by now if not for Seongwoo. Instead of losing his life, he gained another one with him. 


	2. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first reason

 

* * *

 

 Minhyun was scanning the room, looking for a certain sharp-featured boy with a constellation on his face. He leaned on a post for a moment, trying to catch his breath. When he realized what time it is, he just collected his things and began to dash to their meeting place. After a while, Minhyun found him in the rather secluded part of the diner, fumbling with his phone.

“You’re late, Minhyun-ah.” Seongwoo said in an accusing tone the moment he sat at their table.

 

Minhyun flashed him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I got hold up at the student council’s office, you know, president stuff.”

This is not the first time that Minhyun was late because of the extra-curricular activities that he has. He always apologized thought and Seongwoo will not press on the matter for long since he understands that Minhyun is really a busy person.   

Seongwoo rolled his eyes at him. “You do too much, Minhyun. You’re the student council president, you have debate club, honor rolls organization, glee club, archers of the generation, really what else do you have to do?”

 

“I’m the one in those, can you just mind your food and eat?” Minhyun scoffed. “You don’t even have any organizations, Seongwoo. I’m the responsible one between the two of us.”

 

Seongwoo chucked a chicken bit at him, “Hey! I’m responsible! I just don't like confining myself to those, I’d rather just enjoy my life with what I really want to do.”

 

Minhyun doesn't know how Seongwoo flies by the school year without any club activities, he literally just goes to class and goes right home after. Minhyun can't relate. He's used to being busy that sometimes when he actually got free time, it feels foreign to him.

Minhyun sighed. “Alright, I just got here. Don’t go sappy on me now.”

 

“I’m not being a sap!”

 

Minhyun just shrugged at him.

 

It’s been three months since that fateful night they met, their asses freezing and their minds all boggled up. It’s been three months with Minhyun seeing Seongwoo everyday and he doesn’t know why he hasn’t gotten tired of this galaxy just yet.

 

After that night on the cliff, they made sure to exchange their numbers with Seongwoo making Minhyun promise on his grades (he’s childish like that—yet Minhyun still got a bit scared and decided that he won’t risk it) that they would definitely talk to each other and won’t be dickwads who will ditch each other the next opportunity they get.

 

And they did talk. They found out that they actually go to the same university (Minhyun says that Seongwoo is stupid for not knowing who his council president is and Seongwoo says that Minhyun’s not that popular so he shouldn’t be an ass) and are taking the same program but are in different classes. They don’t have a single class together but they have the exact timetable, all of their breaks and dismissals exceptionally matching each other. That’s why he’d always see Seongwoo loitering outside his classrooms or texting him that he’d be waiting at a nearby diner or snackbar.

 

Funnily enough and contrary to Minhyun’s expectations, they actually click. Minhyun was surprised to find out how their personalities just seem to blend together perfectly and sometimes they don’t even need words to communicate. (He got goosebumps when Seongwoo suddenly texted him to just go home because he feels that Minhyun just wanted to marry his bed at the moment). It was amusing and also terrifying. To find someone who could read you easily just like that.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t let Minhyun bail on him, doesn’t let him ditch. He always makes sure that they’d see each other one way or another every single day. Maybe it’s because he’s scared that Minhyun might actually go and try to end his life again (No matter how many times the older told him that he won’t try it again, Seongwoo doesn’t believe him) but Minhyun is thankful for his company. Seongwoo always being there and pestering him takes his mind off things. Like right now.

 

Seongwoo was telling him a story about how he first witnessed Daniel and Jaehwan got so drunk and Jaehwan just started screaming and crying and laughing like a madman. Daniel on the other hand was actually somehow sober but was completely laughing at his best friend losing his shit, as if saving the memory on his head.

 

“I swear to my fucking drums, Minhyun. I was so scared.” Seongwoo was flailing his arms around, desperately trying to explain the situation. “I think Jaehwan just turned crazy psycho on me and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“What was Daniel doing? You should have asked him for help.” Minhyun tried to swallow his food, trying to hold in his laughter.

 

Seongwoo groaned and made a grouchy face. “You know how he is, Minhyun-ah. That kid is dumb and Jaehwan is even dumber. What a pair of idiots. I was so glad I met you,really. I finally felt normal. You prevented me from actually losing my damn mind.”

 

Minhyun laughed at his friend’s exaggeration. Daniel and Jaehwan are Seongwoo’s best friends and are a year younger than them. According to Seongwoo, it was not his choice to be their best friend. It just happened that they all live in the same neighborhood and that their houses are all next to each other. (Jaehwan begs to differ. He says that it was Seongwoo who first approached the two of them. Of course Seongwo denies this).

 

At first, Minhyun was kind of hesitant when Seongwoo told him that Jaehwan and Daniel wanted to meet him. He doesn’t want to be intruding some sort of squad that began years before he can even walk. He's nervous. He doesn’t want Seongwoo’s best friends to think that he might be stealing Seongwoo away from them.

 

And creepily as it may sound and damn weird for Minhyun, Seongwoo noticed this and assured him that even though Jaehwan and Daniel are world’s dumb and dumber, they’re good people and promised that they would like him as much as he does (Minhyun’s pretty positive that his ears turned red).

 

And they did. Daniel and Jaehwan liked him to the point that they sometimes whine about missing Minhyun more and wanting to see their favorite hyung, which Seongwoo didn’t take lightly and would hit them on the heads. Daniel seriously told him one day though that he’s honestly glad that they met, because Seongwoo became brighter than usual. Minhyun doesn't know what he means by that.

 

“You are coming to Jaehwan’s later, right?” Seongwoo asked, happily munching on his food. “I mean it’s just the four of us anyway so...”

 

Minhyun grinned at Seongwoo, he is obviously asking Minhyun in a way that says _i’m more than glad if you could come but it’s still your choice if you don’t want to._ “Of course, I will. Daniel and Jaehwan kept on texting me to go because they miss my presence. They even said that they’re already sick of you.”

 

“They did?” Seongwoo frowned. "I can't believe them."

 

Minhyun chuckled at his friend’s obvious annoyance. “Yeah.”

 

Seongwoo was going on about how Daniel and Jaehwan are the world’s worst best friends and how they are such idiots that he failed to notice the sauce of his steak already on the side of his lips.

 

Minhyun reached out unconsciously, holding Seongwoo’s head in place with his right hand and wiping the stain off with his thumb. “Why do you eat so messily?”

 

Seongwoo blinked repeatedly before scowling at Minhyun. “I’m not a baby, Minhyun. I could have wiped it myself.”

 

Minhyun made a face at his remark and began to mimic Seongwoo, exaggerating his facial expressions in a grotesque way and pitching the tone of his voice higher than usual.

 

Seongwoo pouted at him but smile blossomed on his face moments later, “I don’t talk like that, weirdo!”

 

Seeing this man in front of him laughing like there’s no tomorrow, wearing his heart on his sleeve not caring if it will be stepped on, smiling in a way that will put the sun into shame, makes Minhyun think that this is a level of contentment he has long aspired to experience and it's now right in front of him.

 

Meeting Seongwoo was extraordinary. He saved him from drowning in his own miseries, his pain. He promised Minhyun that he’d show him reasons why life is definitely worth living. Three months into their friendship and he showed him the first valuable one.

 

Life is incomparable when you begin to find the right people, the right person who will make you happy and make life bearable.

 

Seongwoo gave him the chance to know Jaehwan and Daniel and that’s already more than he could ever ask for. Getting along with them is an experience Minhyun didn’t know that will happen. But he still gave him more. He gave him his company- the promise to stay by his side no matter what the circumstance.

 

Seongwoo makes him happy.

 

 


End file.
